


#16 - I Feel Alive

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, but their around 17/18 ish for the most part, it's not exactly a high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Kili and Tauriel have a summer fling and wish it didn't have to end (and maybe, just maybe, it doesn't).





	#16 - I Feel Alive

"Shh," Kili whispered. Tauriel raised one of her perfect eyebrows, hissing back, "Are you telling me you didn't tell your uncle I was coming over?"

"It may have slipped my mind. C'mon, I was planning on sneaking out the window."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," he grinned unrepentantly. She rolled her eyes at him but helped him clamber over the window sill.

"I suppose this means we don't have much time?" she asked once they were outside. Kili shook his head, "Nah, Fili said he'd cover for me."

"So when you were asking your brother to lie to your uncle, it didn't remind you to tell your uncle in the first place?"

"...oops?"

Tauriel shook her head, "Unbelievable. When, exactly, are you planning on telling your uncle about us?"

"Two years after the wedding?" he questioned hopefully. Tauriel elbowed him, secretly pleased that he actually thought they'd last long enough to get married, "I'm barely eighteen and you're not even. I think it's a bit early for that."

"You know me, though, always planning ahead, never winging anything," he fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. She laughed, " _Right_. So what were you thinking we could do tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. I figured we'd decide along the way."

Tauriel broke down laughing at that, "You. Are. TERRIBLE."

"Gasp," Kili actually, genuinely _said_ , exaggerated hurt lacing his every word, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"You deserve what you get and you know it," she deadpanned. They walked on in silence for a time before she spoke in a more subdued tone, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Kili glanced up, "I'm not much of a stargazer. You can't see many stars in the city, and nights out here are kind of... scary."

"Scary? How?"

"Everything is dark. It feels like you're all alone, in some sort of void."

"I think it's peaceful. I feel large and small at the same time, like I'm the most important person in the world but I'm also barely a drop in the ocean of the universe. The stars make me feel... alive."

"You make _me_ feel alive," Kili said, attempting to phrase it as a joke but it came out too serious.

Tauriel smiled at him, "I wish we could do this forever."

"We can!"

"But you're only staying here for the summer while you're uncle fixes up his family's old shop. And it's not like either of our families would approve; in case you hadn't noticed, they hate each other."

"Oh, screw them. We could always run away."

"Uh huh."

"We could. We could build a little cabin up in the mountains. You'd be able to see the stars great from up there. I'd build a forge, and we could take turns hunting for our supper. It'd be great."

"It is a beautiful dream," she agreed.

"Well, it doesn't have to be just a dream," he insisted.

She grinned, "You get that cabin and show it to me and we'll see."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"We'll see."

Had she expected him to actually build a cabin in the mountains? No. Had she seriously wanted him to? Maybe. When, exactly one year later, he drove her up into the mountains to show her a tiny but sturdy three-room house, was she going to agree to live with him? Yes. And when he proposed beneath the stars the night they moved in, what did she say? Hell yes.

They got married outside, just a legal wedding, the only attendees being Fili, Legolas, and a kind stranger who had agreed to witness, Bilbo.

(Two years later, Thorin and Thranduil found out. During Thanksgiving, of course.)


End file.
